


warm

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula Redemption, F/F, Nightmares, Post canon, Soft Azula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: azula doesn’t really hate being an aunt.
Relationships: Azula & Izumi (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 464





	warm

“Auntie?” A small voice called into Azula’s room, causing her to draw from her sleep. 

“Izumi?” She quietly groaned, careful not to wake the sleeping body of Ty Lee next to her. 

She furrowed her eyebrows as she awkwardly sat up in her bed, attempting to focus her eyes in the dark. “What is it, kid?”

“I had a nightmare.” Izumi mumbled, tiptoeing over to the side of the couple’s bed. 

“I don’t think I could be much help with that.” Azula hummed in reply. “Your dad used to have those about me, you know.” She pointed out, a small grin lighting up her lips. 

Izumi didn’t seem so amused with the joke, the frown that formed on her features made Azula almost regret saying it in the first place. “You need me to take you to your mom’s room, or what?” 

“No. Daddy moves around too much at night. Can I sleep here?” Izumi asked. In that moment she realized how much she reminded of Azula of a mini Mai. It amused her a bit more than she’d like to admit. 

Azula searched for an excuse to say no, sleeping with a scared 5 year old wasn’t very high up on her to-do list. “Are yo-“ 

“Just let her sleep here, Zula.” Ty Lee huffed, her voice clouded with sleep. 

Azula shot Ty Lee a glare, but, she knew she couldn’t say no to her. She grumbled something about two against one, which drew a soft laugh from her lover. 

“Come on up, kid.” Azula huffed, helping Izumi up onto the large bed. “If you kick me in your sleep, I’ll kick you out.” Azula warned, though, a warm grin was written on her face. 

This earned a giggle from Izumi, a sound that softened Azula’s heart, just a little. Azula exhaled as she relaxed into the mattress, making herself comfortable. Izumi seemed to enjoy her spot in between the two, and Azula listened to the sound of her breath becoming shallow. 

She wanted to hate this, to find something to complain about. But she couldn’t. She really, really couldn’t. She was actually very aware of the warm feeling in her chest as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> super short drabble haha i just really liked this idea.


End file.
